Riding the Tube
by Adistoria
Summary: NaruSasu When traveling by public transport has it’s advantages. AU,PWP,Yaoi


**Title**: Riding the Tube  
**Author: **Adi / silverwyrm**  
Characters: **Naruto, Sasuke**  
Genre: **AU, Romance, Humour  
**Word Count**: 4,068  
**Rating: **M  
**Status: **One-shot, Complete  
**Summary**: When traveling by public transport has its advantages.  
**Authors Notes**: Written when extremely frustrated from spending 4 hours a day during peak rush hour on the train ^^;;  
**Fanart: **l;sdklasl; Ryu did this for me: ht tp: // ryuusei- illusion. / art/ SNS- Riding- the- Tube- 109957447

* * *

Sasuke shifted, manoeuvring until the hard surface of the train door came into contact with his back. He sighed internally as he felt the coolness of the metal against his overheated body. He itched at the thought of all these strangers' bodies invading his personal space, pressing up against him as the train lurched on towards its destination. He glared at the blue eyes partially shaded by blond hair centimeters from his. Naruto hadn't even broken a sweat; how he could stand this uncomfortable heat was lost on Sasuke.

"Stop glaring at me, it's not my fault everyone finishes work at the same time."

Naruto's breath came out as warm puffs on this face and smelt like toothpaste. Sasuke responded the only way he knew how, by kicking his patented glare up a notch.

They were on the train home after having worked out at the overpriced gym Sasuke was so fond of. Naruto had been dragged along because he was banned from doing his 'extreme sports' after an accident he had a month previously whilst bungee jumping.

It had taken thinking that Naruto was on death's door for Sasuke to confess his undying love. Well undying love in Naruto's words, it was closer to 'maybe, kind of like…ish.' So after Sasuke's rather forced not quite there 'confession' the two had embarked on a wonderful fulfilling relationship. Except it wasn't. It was very difficult for Sasuke, a gay-in-denial and Naruto, will-hump-everything-on-legs to find a balance that suited the both of them. They had both become embarrassingly awkward around each other; the transition from best friends to something more wasn't as easy as either of them had thought it would be.

Naruto could count on one hand the number of times he had managed to kiss Sasuke. Those instances Sasuke probably couldn't remember because he had been half asleep at his desk for most of those occasions. Naruto found an overworked, almost unconscious Sasuke had his uses.

The train doors opened, a hot gust of air fanned Sasuke's face as he turned hoping for some fresher air. People fought to get off, while others fought to get on. Sasuke refused to relinquish his corner at the door, making no effort to make more room. He clutched his gym bag closer to his chest as a makeshift barrier; he did not want these strangers touching him any more than could be helped. Naruto at his side was looking at him gleefully.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke bit out a little harsher than necessary.

"A stuck-up bastard." Naruto's eyes still danced.

Sasuke shifted so that his back was presented to Naruto, his front pressed up against the now warm train door. He still hadn't managed to get used to being so close to him; it was just difficult for Sasuke. Difficult because he had spent so much of his life brooding about his parents about his brother, that he hadn't matured past the age of ten in terms of sexual mentality. Sasuke was a criminal defense lawyer, he fought his cases with strength and conviction but when it came to other aspects of his life he was lost.

Naruto was just as confused when it came to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke had to be dealt with carefully, but at times it was all he could to restrain himself from jumping the dark haired man that his world was so focused on. He was a twenty-five year old male, he had _needs_. Naruto knew he loved Sasuke with all his heart and all that other mushy crap, but the frustration was starting to take its toll on him as well.

Being pressed up against Sasuke like this had his fingers impatient for contact, so he snuck in a few light 'accidental' touches, Sasuke wouldn't notice. Naruto liked touching, he was a touchy feely kind of guy.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against the door watching as his breath caused condensation to form. As the train picked up pace, it tilted from side to side. Every time Naruto would rock into him, Sasuke could feel his hard chest pushed up against his shoulder blades and his hips lined with his own. The fifth or sixth time this happened, Sasuke pushed back a little in an effort to create a little distance between them, Naruto's proximity was making him feel a little… uneasy.

Naruto's hands came to brace themselves on the door either side of Sasuke.

The train came to another stop.

_"This is Acton Town, change here for the District Line and Piccadilly line to Heathrow and other destinations." _

The robotic announcement snapped Sasuke out of contemplating pushing back again. The doors sliding open caused Naruto to lose his hold and he stumbled grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulders which meant they both lost balance almost knocking Sasuke to the platform floor in the process.

Sasuke caught himself as more people pushed past him on and off the train, facing Naruto with his eyes narrowed, his short temper sparked.

"Stop breathing on me," Sasuke growled.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry your Royal Prissiness," Naruto moved closer deliberately breathing harder.

The train jolted as it started up again, without anything to hold onto, Naruto was once again pressed up against Sasuke, this time chest to chest. Also crotch to crotch. His eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's half hard erection pressed up against him. Sasuke moved again trying to get away from Naruto's constricting body ending up with his erection pushed up against Naruto's thigh. Sasuke looked at him as if challenging Naruto to say a word about what he could feel.

Naruto watched the drop of sweat that made its way from Sasuke's hairline to his temple down the side of his flushed face, he licked his top lip as it traveled down the side of Sasuke's elegant, white neck. He felt a nudge at his thigh; Sasuke was harder now. Naruto bit back all the cheesy come-ons that flashed through his mind; he wanted to keep his dick thank you very much.

He was pushed into Sasuke's shoulder as the train came to yet another stop, Naruto took the opportunity to lick a long stripe against Sasuke's heated skin, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, pulling back quickly so that it seemed accidental to anyone looking other than the recipient.

Sasuke was very careful not to let his shock show as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto's grinning face. The idiot was going to make this difficult for him; he had a habit of doing that.

Sasuke was forced to step off the train as people jostled into his shoulder, hunching over as he stood to the side of the train on the platform, in a vain attempt to hide his erection that was jutting out at the front of his sweats. Luckily the rest of the public were too preoccupied with their own thoughts, lost in their iPods, newspapers and paperback books to notice the on-edge dark haired man.

As he was stepping back on, he was once again pushed aside as someone else claimed his spot by the train door and stood squashed up against _his_… whatever Naruto was to him. Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes, who gave him a helpless gesture. Sasuke's eye travelled to the girl, all long hair and legs, incidentally dressed like a hooker. She wasn't really, but it helped Sasuke hate her as he watched her and Naruto look at each with uncomfortable but can't-help-it expressions.

Sasuke watched them as he held onto the bar above and his eyes narrowed at every accidental contact caused by the train that was finding it too difficult to travel in a straight line. This continued for a few stops until finally the red haired slut left but Sasuke didn't feel too inclined to reclaim his space.

Naruto stuck his tongue out (not that Sasuke could see) at Sasuke's silent treatment, it wasn't all that different when Sasuke was talking to him anyway. If Sasuke wanted to be uptight about something so silly, then that was his problem. Naruto didn't care, not in the slightest. However, it wouldn't hurt if he made Sasuke come to him though.

Naruto grinned as he bent down, reaching out for the handles of Sasuke's gym bag. He held it out tauntingly at Sasuke who was childishly pretending not to look out of the corner of his eye. It was difficult to get his meaning across the five or so people between him and Sasuke, but he managed to when he opened up the bag and pulling out Sasuke's leather wallet, eyes challenging as he started to open it.

Sasuke stiffened seeing what Naruto was threatening to do, and pushed his way through the people back over to Naruto, which was a great feat in itself as there was barely room to breathe let alone for Sasuke to actually move. He made it though, Naruto let him slip back again against the train door as Sasuke tried to snatch his wallet back, Naruto holding it out of reach, looking increasingly happy as Sasuke growled more. There wasn't any real difference in their height, but Sasuke was still insisting on no bodily interaction, so he was fighting a losing battle.

They were getting a few dirty looks as Naruto's chuckles were breaking the mandatory silence. Naruto gave in with a huff.

"Here, stop pouting so much, it's not cute," Naruto snickered at Sasuke's outraged expression.

The train lurched once again, with perfect timing pushing Naruto closer to Sasuke, the ideal opportunity to kiss that not-cute mouth. Sasuke arched an eyebrow daring Naruto to act on his thoughts. Naruto leaned closer, going in slow motion, this was different. Sasuke wasn't half unconscious; he wasn't too tired to protest. If Naruto kissed him and Sasuke turned away, Naruto knew it wouldn't be because of their public audience, and it would hurt.

Sasuke watched Naruto's cerulean eyes take on a more somber expression, wanting very much to ease whatever Naruto was thinking while looking at him like that. However he was Sasuke and his actions always spoke louder than his words. Sasuke moved closer, not a considerable amount, but noticeable nonetheless.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's seemingly unaware gesture, he moved forward, his mouth aiming for Sasuke's when the train jerked to a stop, causing him to crush Sasuke against the door, his mouth connecting with Sasuke's in an entirely unpleasant manner.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off quickly as the doors opened once again and even more people flooded in. It was a complete tight fit now, Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off Naruto's body and off the person pressed against his right arm.

Sasuke managed to wriggle his arm up to brush his mouth checking for blood and found none, Naruto was nursing his own. More awkwardness passed over them as Naruto pressed Sasuke into the hard surface. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he felt his cock grow hard again, rising up against his boxers and sweats pressing into Naruto's, he recovered his demeanor when he felt Naruto's increasing hardness also, and smirked.

The yellow lights of the train blinked on and off distracting Sasuke to look up as they returned to normal. Naruto took the opportunity to slip his hand inside Sasuke's sweats moving over his boxers to stroke the outside of his left thigh.

Sasuke stiffened at the skin to skin touch; he scowled at Naruto who was smiling brightly at him as if he wasn't doing anything wrong in the slightest.

"Remove your hand, Naruto, before I break it off," _and your dick_ was left unsaid. Sasuke spoke in a clipped manner, voice low enough so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto pretended not to hear, his hand moved from stroking Sasuke's thigh to squeezing his left ass cheek over the boxer material. This was harder to do since the door was in the way, but Naruto managed to grab a handful and press Sasuke even closer to him in the process. Naruto had always been an 'act now, think later' kind of guy, but when it came to his relationship with Sasuke he had tried the thinking thing because he had wanted so badly for it to work out. As it turns out thinking wasn't his strong suit, so now he was acting. Carpe diem with the fishes etc.

Sasuke suppressed a gasp as his erection was rubbed into Naruto's, the sweet friction making him struggle less than he should have.

The train stopped, Naruto removed his hand, the doors opened. More people.

Sasuke felt so hot that it was beyond uncomfortable, his now completely hard cock still pressing into Naruto's but his pride not allowing him to grind back.

Doors closed, train started. Naruto's hand was back.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. He had managed to slip his hand underneath the boxers this time, his fingers skimming over both cheeks going lower, until his finger tips were just brushing over the back of Sasuke's balls.

"Open your legs more," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke managed a half hearted glare but complied. Naruto shifted so that he was slightly bent to the side of Sasuke shielding him and reached down further to roll the balls between his finger and thumb. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, panting harshly.

"Someone… ah… might see…" Naruto had never heard Sasuke so inarticulate and found that he liked it, loved it in fact.

"No one can see, just pretend they're not here," Naruto whispered back into Sasuke's left ear, finishing the sentence with a swift lick to his neck.

"Not everyone… ah… walks around blind… ah… like you do."

Naruto slipped his other hand down to continue the assault on Sasuke's quite firm ass, working out at the gym appeared to have its advantages.

The train stopped, Naruto removed his hands, the doors opened. More people.

Sasuke gasped from the loss of pleasure, resisting the urge to grind against Naruto at least until after the train started moving again.

_"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, there appears to be a hold up with the train just ahead of us, we'll be on the move shortly." _

Sasuke swallowed his groan of disappointment and frustration. He moved away from Naruto, just enough so that they weren't touching anymore, he didn't trust Naruto to not hump like a horny teenager in plain sight of the platform and the people waiting there.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to find him looking not quite so put together either, he could just differentiate a pink flush from Naruto's tan on his scarred cheeks, Sasuke smirked feeling better knowing he could have this effect on Naruto also, that Naruto wanted him.

Sasuke's back was to the platform and the doors were still open. A few people were still making vain attempts at boarding the train. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye, and feeling bold pressed his palm flat against Naruto's crotch, keeping the eye contact he increased the pressure whilst moving his hand slowly up and then even slower down. Then Sasuke stopped, because Sasuke was vengeful like that.

Naruto's breathing hitched, causing Sasuke to look even more arrogant. Dark eyes challenged his own. If there was anything about their unstable relationship that could be relied on it was their competitiveness, they were both guilty of it, but it was part of what made being with the other so alluring.

Naruto shifted, but Sasuke's hand traveled with his movement so there was minimum friction. He glared at the almost black eyes, looking down at the pale lips that were curled in superior fashion. Naruto didn't want to kiss them, no, he wanted to bite them until they flushed with colour. He checked himself though, 'kissing' would only have them found out, only lower body friction, and even that had to be kept to a minimum to avoid arousing suspicion, at least until the train was moving, then it would only seem like the jolting of the unsteady train.

_"Please stand clear of the doors, this train is ready to depart, stand clear."_

The preset voice announced as the doors slid close and rumbling indicated the engine starting up.

Naruto slipped both hands underneath Sasuke's sweats, grabbing his ass again, and waited for the right moment. The train jerked, and Naruto jerked Sasuke closer. The hand placed against his cock was caught at what must have been at a painful angle but Sasuke didn't show it.

Removing his hand, Sasuke glowered at Naruto, but that didn't last long when Naruto started moving Sasuke's ass up so that their groins collided, releasing, and then repeating. It was all done to the rhythm of the train.

Sasuke tried to keep his features schooled, he was fairly certain someone would have noticed by now, but having a quick glance around he didn't find any disgusted/disapproving eyes or any intensely happy ones for that matter either. He felt Naruto push a finger between his ass cheeks and run it up and down, he tensed feeling the finger poke at his hole but not go in any further.

He reached up and swiftly pinched Naruto's nipple through his T-shirt. "Don't even think about it," Sasuke whispered quickly, his eyes hard black ice.

Naruto winced, and then grinned, trying to push his finger in further but not making any headway. Wishing for rubber arms like the fantastic four guy, he tried a different tact. Slipping one hand out, he moved slightly to the side again so that his other hand could move around the front of Sasuke and wrap around the by now very hard cock there. At that angle he could only move his hand by lifting his shoulder up and jutting his elbow out a little, unlike Sasuke who now had his eyes closed, Naruto was aware of the rest of passengers in the carriage.

It was a pretty sight to look at, dark lashes and strands of hair that stuck to side of Sasuke's face with perspiration, complimented well the pale skin that had taken on a pink tinge.

Naruto rearranged his fisting of Sasuke cock so that he could move his forearm up and down with less noticeable ease. As he brought his hand up, he used his thumb to circle the head of the penis swiping up any pre-cum to slick the tip. Sasuke pushed his hips upwards attempting to fuck Naruto's fist, his eyes still closed.

Naruto increased the pressure and began moving his hand as fast as he dared. Sasuke's face was once again buried into the side of his neck, panting harshly and occasionally biting hard over the T-shirt where Naruto's neck met his shoulder to muffle his sounds.

Naruto pressed his own erection into Sasuke's leg desperately wanting to move also but being sensible enough (for once) to hold back. Pushing Sasuke to wedge more into the corner between the train door and the back of the carriage, Naruto resisted his animal desires to hump away with abandon at Sasuke's unyielding leg.

Sasuke tensed just as Naruto gave a particularly hard pump, he felt Sasuke shudder and bite him again as he found his release. Naruto gave another pump to the softening member before taking out his hand, wiping it down the side of Sasuke's sweats with a smirk of his own.

Sasuke kept his face hidden in Naruto's neck; it was nice, warm and comforting. At that moment Sasuke had no intention of thinking whatsoever.

"This is our stop," Naruto said in a too loud to be normal voice as the train came to yet another stop with the doors opening. He dragged Sasuke off, tugging on his arm causing him to stumble, at the very last moment grabbing the gym bag. Sasuke recovered his senses and snatched the bag from Naruto holding it in front of him while pulling up his sweats higher. His eyes warned Naruto not to say a word as he stalked towards the exit.

* * *

Sitting on the bus wasn't a trade up from the train. It had been complete awkward silence from the train station to the bus stop as every time Sasuke turned around he could have sworn Naruto was dancing behind him, or doing something else equally stupid. Sasuke didn't want to talk or listen to Naruto gloat so he kept his frown in place and had headed off Naruto's attempts at 'conversation'.

Now Sasuke was sitting on the bus studiously looking out the window trying to ignore the sticky wetness of drying semen all over his general crotch area. He was also ignoring the idiot who had offered his seat to some old bat despite all the other seats available. He looked over to see Naruto's attention trained on a two year old kid instead of him and growled inside. Naruto was making faces at 'it' sticking his tongue out and hooking his fingers at the side of his mouth to stretch it out. 'It' in turn was reaching out chubby fists towards Naruto while being held by its mother. Sasuke tried to ignore the jealous prickling as the woman smiled sincerely at Naruto and at the warmth of the smile she received back.

When it came to their stop, Sasuke had to wait for ages for the old bat to put away her knitting and get up to allow him to slip out. The driver would have driven off if it Sasuke hadn't been constantly pressing the bell.

* * *

Naruto shut the apartment door, turning to face Sasuke to see that he was heading for his bedroom. Naruto had stayed with Sasuke on the short walk to his apartment, and Sasuke hadn't protested it. Naruto figured they'd be finishing what they had started. Or at the very least let him have a turn.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, despite it being quite obvious where Sasuke was going, Naruto had just needed to break the silence. If he didn't break it, he knew Sasuke had a tendency to stay silent for days on end. Naruto really didn't feel like dealing with that.

"I'm going for a shower." Sasuke didn't bother to turn around.

"Good. I'll come with!" The idea of shower sex floated through Naruto's mind, complete with bubbles and rubber duckies.

"No." Sasuke had stopped and turned around, his eyes expressing his annoyance.

Naruto knew that he should be dealing with Sasuke's uptight attitude with a bit more caution but so far today his first instincts had worked out pretty well.

Before Sasuke had registered what was happening, he heard Naruto give a war cry before Naruto quite literally jumped on him, unable to support the weight his knees gave out, tumbling them to the floor. They struggled while Sasuke yelled out obscenities at the man above until Naruto managed to sit on Sasuke, legs either side of his stomach, while holding Sasuke's wrists in his two hands between them.

"This is bullshit!" Naruto growled at him while shaking Sasuke's own fists at him.

"What is?" Sasuke asked still resisting, though it was starting to tire him out.

Naruto struggled for the words to yell at Sasuke, it was so infuriating to be with him and still feel like he couldn't have him. It wasn't just the lack of sex or touching, it was the wanting more of Sasuke and feeling like he was out of reach.

"I want you!" Naruto burst out with.

"You have me," Sasuke replied incredulous that Naruto seemed to be having a hissy fit about this.

Naruto's features softened, not to a smile, just to something bland and expressionless; Sasuke didn't understand.

Sasuke seeing the change in Naruto and with the relaxing of his hold on his wrists; rolled them over. "You. Have. Me." he repeated, trying to put some feeling into it. Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Naruto looked up at him with his emotions bared, and Sasuke bent down to kiss them away but his mouth stopped millimeters short. Naruto's breath was fanning his face again. Sasuke moved his mouth to brush against Naruto's top lip still keeping the eye contact; it gave him the sensation of being naked.

"You," he kissed the bottom lip, "have," pulling back slightly, he kissed Naruto's nose, "me."

It wouldn't all be solved with a kiss, but it was a start.

* * *


End file.
